The End Has Come
by Flame Soldier
Summary: Sonfic. Requested by Hyperion Prime. Starling becomes obsessed with avenging her squadronmates' deaths.


**The End Has Come**

**A/N This was a request from Hyperion Prime. It's also my first song fic... I don't own Storm Hawks or the song The End Has Come...  
**

"You can't stop me, Aerrow," Starling said, gripping her nunchucks tightly. "None of you can!"

"But Starling, this is wrong!" Aerrow exclaimed. "You can't do this!"

"You know what Repton did to me!" she snarled.

_Took from me all that I had  
Left my soul and spirit dead  
Killing everything in me  
What is one use to be three_

"But Starling..." Aerrow stopped talking as the other sky knight turned to glare at him.

"Two wrongs don't make a right!" Piper argued.

"I don't care," she hissed. "He has to pay for what he's done! I'll start with his brothers and end with him!"  
_  
Now to drive away the pain  
I'll destroy all I disdain  
I'll become what I despise  
Living someone else's life_

"So you're going to sink down to his level?" Finn asked.

"I am," Starling replied evenly. "I don't care any more... He's going to pay for what he did to me! They were my family!"

"Would they really have wanted this?" he asked softly.

_(Don't back down)_

"They're not around to want anything any more," she said, turning away from them. "I hope you're ready, Repton!"

_Don't ever back down  
Don't ever turn around  
My end has come  
So now I come for you_

She strode away and mounted her skimmer. This was it, it was her time for revenge. Repton would die this day!

"Starling, don't do this!" Aerrow begged. "Revenge isn't the answer."

"Yes it is," she replied, taking off.

"Don't do something you'll regret!" he called after her.

Starling's eyes narrowed as she came closer to Terra Bogaton. "Repton! Where are you?"

_Now obsession rules my mind  
This commotion makes me blind  
Searching out whoever lies  
Or has stolen away my life_

"Starling, please come back to the Condor!" Piper pleaded.

She turned to see that the Storm Hawks had followed her. "No, I've already made up my mind! You wouldn't understand... You haven't gone through what I have!"

"If you do what you're planning... You'll regret it for the rest of your life!"

_But I'm already dead_

"Just wait for me back at the Condor!" Starling ordered. "Or leave me here either way I don't care. I have a job to do..."

"Starling..."

"Repton!" she screamed again. "Where are you?"

_Don't ever back down  
Don't ever turn around  
My end has come  
So I come for you_

Junko caught up with her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I know how terrible you must feel but..."

"No! You don't!" She ripped her shoulder away. "You'll never understand! You'll never lose what I lost! My squadron, my family!" She blinked away the tears. Now wasn't the time to let her sadness get in her way. "REPTON!"

_AHHHHH_

"You!" Repton came roaring in on his Bone Wing. His yellow reptilian eyes bored into her as recognition flashed through them. "You..."

"REPTON!" Starling screamed, landing her skimmer. "You're going to pay for what you did!"

"Starling, don't!" Finn exclaimed as the Storm Hawks landed behind her.

_You'd take my everything  
I'll take your tired breath  
I can't feel anything  
And I'd live to send you to your death_

"Just leave!" Starling hissed at them. "If you're not going to help me, just get out of my way!" She began swinging her nunchucks as Repton activated his boomerang. He had just enough time to block her blow by raising the weapon.

"You'll pay with your life!" Starling hissed. "Your life and your brothers'!"

_Your heart will break  
As might be just as quick  
Through your tortured expense  
Cuz I won't back down_

"Leave them out of this," Repton hissed. He threw the boomerang at Starling, who easily ducked it.

"No," she hissed. "You'll lose everything, just like I did!"

_Don't ever back down  
Don't ever turn around  
My end has come  
So now I come for you_

The Storm Hawks watched the battle, their eyes wide at the ferocity of their friend. They'd never seen her like this... She was always so calm and collected, but now...

Starling kicked Repton in the chest and he fell to the ground. He barely had enough time to roll out of the way as her nun chucks slammed into the ground where his head just was a second ago. Getting up again, he swung his arm at her.

_(Don't back down)_

The battle went on, Repton becoming more and more desperate. Starling, fueled by her rage and despair pressed onwards.

Repton fell to the ground, breathing heavily. "I surrender!"

"That's not good enough!"

_I'll drive you down  
I'll beat you to the ground  
My end has come  
So now I come for you_

"Starling!" Aerrow exclaimed. "Don't do it! You can't! Think about it! The Interceptors wouldn't have wanted revenge! Not like this!"

"This is what I've wanted... For years this is what I've wanted!" she exclaimed.

"I know," Aerrow said softly. "But is it really right?"

Starling stared down at the defeated Repton- who looked up at her with pleading eyes- her weapons poised for the final strike.

_DON'T BACK.. DOWN!_

**A/N Yeah... First attempt at a song fic... Hope it wasn't totally lame. I'll let you decide if Starling kills him or not...**


End file.
